The invention relates to a conveyor device, in particular to a conveyor device comprising at least one comb plate.
Conveyor devices for transporting passengers and/or goods are often provided in the form of escalators or moving walks extending between two landing zones. A conveyor device usually comprises a conveyance element, e.g. a chain of steps or pallets, moving into a (longitudinal) conveyance direction.
The steps or pallets are typically provided with a plurality of cleats and tread grooves extending in the longitudinal direction and arranged alternately in a direction which is oriented orthogonally to longitudinal direction. Comb plates respectively comprising a plurality of longitudinally oriented teeth, which are in a staggered relation with the cleats of the steps or pallets and extend into the tread grooves, are provided at both ends of the conveyor device.
In case of a comb crash, at least one moving step or pallet, due to its misalignment, interferes with a comb plate causing a huge force exerted by the moving conveyance element onto the comb plate. This may result in severe damage of further components of the conveyor device.
It therefore would be beneficial to provide an improved conveyor device which allows minimizing the effects of a comb crash.